Where Mountains Touch the Sky
by Darkangel15x
Summary: The Uchiha clan needs to be reborn, while the Hyuugas have to be reunified. And the only way to do either of these is by marrying a certain heiress. Guess who the lucky girl is. xxx SasuHinaNeji triangle xxx
1. Enter Hyuuga Hinata

>>>--THIS JUST IN!-->

Hello everyone! Here I am with a new story. I've made a new pairing though! Its a SasuHinaNeji triangle. Please read and review! I made this for a close friend of mine because today's her birthday.

Eugelyn! This one's for you! Happy Birthday:)

**DISCLAIMER**: If I could choose to be any guy in the world, I'd choose to be Masashi Kishimoto. Know why? 'Cuz he owns Naruto, and I don't... So there.

* * *

**Chapter One: Enter Hyuuga Hinata**

**

* * *

**The noisy hiss of a jet of water resounded from a corner of the small room. The fluorescent lights were dim, and a fresh flowery scent filled the air. Clouds of steam rise up, and soon they start to fog up the mirrors above the sink. Looking at the hazy silhouette of a figure behind some translucent curtains, we can say that there was only one person in the room right now… And she appeared to be bathing.

The pale-skinned girl had slipped off her robe and stepped into the shower. She closed her light purple orbs as the hot water soaked through her hair and body. It felt good. Today had been a rough day of training, and all she wanted to do right now was stand under this warm, flowing rain.

Playfully, the Hyuuga heiress molded a little ball of chakra on her palm and observed how the water reacted with it. She remembered something from today's events, in which she had finally mastered a high-class technique being taught to her by her cousin Neji. It was a stronger version of the Kaiten, which, with exact timing and chakra control, allowed the user to effectively stun the enemy, leaving him vulnerable to the infamous Hyuuga "Divine Punishment."

She reached for some soap, and started scrubbing herself. Bending down, she encountered an open wound just below her knee. She gently cleaned around the injury, but winced when some of the bubbly foam managed to come in contact with it. Instantly, her thoughts returned to the battle she fought earlier this afternoon.

(FLASHBACK) > > > > >

The sky was cloudless that day. A gentle breeze was blowing across the land, while the scorching rays of the sun baked the earth dry. Flowers and plants swung to and fro, perpetually dancing to the silent music of the wind.

In one corner of a Genin training ground stood three of Konoha's ninjas. They were sparring with each other, and appeared to be getting ready to fight. Eyes glinting with determination, Hinata assumed the traditional Jyuuken (Gentle Fist) fighting stance. She faced her feral teammate and opponent, Inuzuka Kiba, on the opposite end of the field. The young genius, Hyuuga Neji, was also there, presiding over the match. Both Hyuugas took a deep breath. This was the final test.

Akamaru, Kiba's oh-so-faithful sidekick, snarled with his back arced and his snowy fur standing on end, yelping as fiercely as he could. The beastlike shinobi laughed loudly, in an attempt to intimidate Hinata. He knew her well and had learned from years of training together that mere words could win him the advantage in this match. Besides, if he _did_ win, both he and Akamaru would have a couple of all-you-can-eat meals with their names on it. And what was there to lose?

"Heh, I won't go easy on you, Hinata-chan, just because you're a girl. I hope you won't be wasting my time, so-"

"I'm not asking you to go easy on me, Kiba-kun, nor do I want you to. My cousin is treating you in exchange for sparring with me, and what I want is a clean, fair match." Hinata firmly stated, cutting him off abruptly. "Don't make the mistake of holding anything back, or I just might show you that your bark is actually worse than your bite."

Both males were stunned. Neji smiled inwardly, admiring how his younger cousin had matured over the years. She had bloomed into a lovely sixteen-year-old lady, and most of the boys in town had already begun to take notice of her. She had grown her hair a bit longer, and he must say that it suited her well. Her front and rear curves were more evident now, having achieved the hourglass contour that most women yearned for. Hinata had matured a lot, both physically AND emotionally. She had finally learned to come out of hiding from her shell. What was once a shy, delicate little wallflower had transformed into a dazzling, exotic blossom.

Neji recalled how it all began. Right after Naruto decimated him in the Chuunin finals and after finally learning the grim truth about his father's fate, the Hyuuga prodigy resolved to mend the broken ties between the main and branch families of the clan. He began by presenting himself to the main family head, Hyuuga Hiyashi. He volunteered to personally train Hinata, saying that it was his responsibility to do so. Her father agreed, and so their relationship began.

At first, Neji treated her harshly, and left hardly any room for mistakes during her training. He was disgusted by her meager performance, amazed at how incompetent a main family member could be. He adopted the strict master-student relationship, which placed them on totally different levels. He berated her for every single mistake that she made, regardless of how insignificant it may have been. He made her carry all of his belongings like a mule, even if the load was absurdly heavy, and was simply too much for one kunoichi (female ninja) to bear. Deep in his heart, he scorned her and never missed the chance to publicly humiliate her for her shortcomings. "The clan cannot afford to have a weak link in the main family," He would say.

However, one thing that Neji noted about his cousin was that despite all of these, she never complained. Although he had treated her unfairly and even inhumanely at times, she bore the suffering silently, and obediently did as she was told. Though not always successful, she struggled to get back up each time she fell, and her cousin respected her for this. In her eyes he saw the fire and determination to succeed, to defy the hand of fate. Eyes that showed she believed in herself completely, without the slightest trace of overconfidence. The same eyes that Naruto had shown him in their fight many months before.

As time passed, she began to improve drastically. Neji himself was very impressed. She had already exceeded his wildest expectations, being able to master high-class techniques in a span of only a few days, the longest length of time being two weeks. Thus, the hidden potential of the Hyuuga heiress was unearthed.

Hinata had gone a long way. And Neji was proud of her.

Now it was time for the final test of her skill. He was teaching her a technique that he himself had had difficulty mastering. He looked at the two ninjas out on the field. Neji had handpicked Kiba to be Hinata's opponent mainly for two reasons. One, both the Hyuuga and Inuzuka clans specialized in close-range combat, making the match fair for both players. And two, both of them have been teammates for years, which meant that each knew the other's jutsus very well. It would be a good test of both skill and strategy to outwit someone who belongs to the same team, and who knows your techniques like his own.

Neji smirked. This fight was going to be interesting.

"Begin!"

Hinata activated her Byakugan, while Kiba proceeded to perform a set of hand seals. The air was tense as both ninjas prepared for the eventual clash. In a moment, Akamaru's form disappeared behind a puff of smoke, and in his place stood a perfect replica of his master.

Hinata knew this jutsu well. It was the Jujin Bunshin, or Beast Human clone. This makes it impossible to tell the two apart until the jutsu is broken, usually by damaging one of the participants, which then reverts to their original form. True enough, her Byakugan revealed nothing more than two Kibas poised to strike.

Suddenly, both master and beast took off, eager to get the upper hand. The Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four Legs Technique) gave Kiba and Akamaru added dexterity (not to mention longer claws and fangs), circling around Hinata at full speed. They lunged at her a few times, but thanks to her 360-degree field of vision, she was able to evade them with ease. She struck back, throwing her chakra-packed palm forward. Kiba got hit, and he temporarily withdraws. Cautiously, the pair jumped back a few feet, well aware of the effects of the Sixty-four point Divination technique.

No major damage had been done so far, and Kiba paused to think. He knew that he couldn't afford to get too close and get his tenketsu (chakra holes) sealed off. Meanwhile, Hinata remained motionless, while Akamaru stood at the opposite end of the field behind her, awaiting his master's orders.

"Let's go!" cried both Kibas, and they combined in mid-air to form a vicious cyclone of fangs and claws. It ripped apart everything in its path, sending leaves, earth and wood splinters flying in all directions. They spun at a ferocious velocity, heading straight for Hinata.

The attack took her by surprise. This was the deadly Gatsuga, or Double Piercing Fang, where the user and his partner combine to deliver many powerful beastlike attacks when contact is made with the target. She planted her feet firmly on the ground and tried to execute a Kaiten, (Eight Trigram Palms Heavenly Spin) but failed to do so in time. She managed to leap away, but not without sustaining some damage from the assault. She fell to the ground, her knee bleeding.

Kiba beamed. "Ha, I knew it! This battle will be a piece of cake." He glanced at Neji, with whom he had made an agreement. He could already taste the scrumptous meal that patiently waited for him. "Akamaru, let's go!"

Together, they launched another Gatsuga, preparing to finish things off. They aimed for the Hyuuga heiress, who appeared to be nursing her wound.

"Gatsuugaa!"

Neji was about to stop the match, when suddenly at the last moment, Hinata moved to evade the attack by deliberately lying flat on the ground. The human form of Akamaru flew above her, totally unguarded. She thrust her fingers upward at an astounding velocity, hitting the dog's chakra holes. Blue sparks erupted everywhere as her fingers found its marks.

Akamaru yelped in pain as he fell out of mid-air, tumbling across the ground several feet away. The effect of the jutsu wore off, leaving the dog in his original form, unconscious.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled, kneeling beside his lifelong partner. He knew that without him, all his attacks would at least be fifty percent less effective. There was no other way. Reaching into his pocket, he drew a small round pill. He had hoped that he wouldn't have had to use this, but the sudden turn of events left him no choice. He fed it to his partner.

Meanwhile, Hinata stood up, bracing herself. She knew what that pill could do. It was a soldier pill, and Kiba used it often to get out of tight spots. It was mainly used for combat, in order to sustain chakra levels and maintain endurance. She watched, as Akamaru stood up recharged, revitalized, and oh-so very red.

Kiba also swallowed a pill in order to be able to keep up with his partner. Together, they unleashed another assault that was more ferocious than the first two combined. The powerful Gatsuga sucked in air like a vortex and tore trees from its roots, breaking them into a mess of flying splinters. The attack was even formidable enough to crush solid rock.

Hinata braced herself for the coming onslaught. At least she was ready, and knew what was coming this time. A good opportunity to put Neji's technique to the test. As the menacing whirlwind approached, she rotated rapidly, releasing chakra simultaneously from all parts of her body. She could not afford to mess this one up. Instantly, she felt the force of the impact, and pushed up an extra rush of chakra, thereby adding a finishing touch to the attack.

Kiba and Akamaru slammed into the solid wall of chakra, which turned the force of their own attack against them. An added surge of chakra swept through both their bodies, stunning them completely. The pair tumbled out of mid-air, landing with a dull thud several feet away. Akamaru collapsed unconscious once again, while Kiba struggled to get back up, knowing that it was over if he didn't.

Hinata wasted no time. She charged straight at him at full speed, fingers ready to strike. Kiba watched helplessly as she approached, and in those few moments before unconsciousness, he recalled seeing his life flashing before his very eyes.

"Commencing one! Two! Four! Eight! Sixteen! Thirty-two! Sixty-four!" She cried, driving her fingers into her opponent's torso. Blue sparks danced like fireworks as she pushed her fingers in. It was truly a sight to see as the feral shinobi inched back with each thrust, his eyes going blank, as he watched in stupefaction at what was being done to him.

Neji smiled in full satisfaction. The Hakkeshou Kaiten, a form of absolute defense, was a success. It is a very advanced Taijutsu passed down in the Hyuuga main house. It uses a solid amount of chakra expelled from the whole body - as opposed to imprecise bursts from only specific parts of the body, which is the most even your typical Jounin can manage - to stop any attack in its tracks, then push it back with equal force, making it a very efficient defense and also making it possible to use it as an offense.

Hinata was about to go for the 128 points but Neji stopped her, catching her by the waist. He pointed out that there was no need for this, as Kiba had already been knocked out cold. She leaned back, panting heavily. Kiba wouldn't be able to use his chakra for weeks. The Hyuugas would shoulder his medical bill, though, so there was really no need to worry.

Neji could hardly contain his joy. He smiled, hugging his cousin while ruffling her dark blue hair. He swung Kiba's limp form over his shoulders, while Hinata gently carried Akamaru in her arms.

"Let's go home," He said.

(END OF FLASHBACK) > > > > >

Hinata started rinsing the suds off of her hair and body. One thing that she did not tell her cousin was that there was another person who was watching the battle. She noticed him hiding behind a tree after she had delivered the final blow to Kiba. He congratulated her with a nod, his raven black hair blowing in the wind. Naturally, the Hyuuga heiress returned this gesture with a smile, and a slight blush. She was still enjoying this fond moment when she heard someone enter the room.

"Hey!" She shrieked, surprised. The young girl crouched low, afraid that the intruder might catch her naked.

"Its okay," a familiar voice said, calming her. "It's me, Neji."

At the sound of this, she felt better and straightened up. "Oh, its you, Neji-kun…" She said, "Next time, please knock, okay?"

The Hyuuga prodigy looked at himself in the mirror, and started brushing his teeth. Over the few months, the two had grown so attached to each other that they already became comfortable sharing bathroom space. He looked at the reflection of Hinata's curvaceous figure in the mirror and smirked.

"Sure," He said.

* * *

>>>--THIS JUST IN!--> 

So what do you guys think? Please write me a review! It really motivates me into writing.

Kaw, Euge, kmusta story? ;-)


	2. Enter Hyuuga Neji

>>>--THIS JUST IN!-->

Halloo there! XD Sorry for the late update... Exams are coming up next week, and I just HAD to post this chappie before studying... Anyway, I hope you guys like this one! I noticed that things are starting to get out of hand... This was supposed to be rated 'T' but the rating might go up in later chapters... Grrr! Its all that horny Neji's fault! Haha! XD

Enjoy, and please be kind enough to sign a review on your way out. Thanks!

**DISCLAIMER: **Unfortunately, I am not the luckiest guy in the world who owns Naruto. That guy is Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Enter Hyuuga Neji**

* * *

The heavy Japanese paper door slid smoothly open. Orange light from the hallway spilled into the darkness, casting bizarre shadows on the room's bleached walls. It was about three o' clock in the morning then, and the entire Hyuuga compound was asleep, save for one person. In one corner of Hinata's room, hidden beneath the shadows, stood a certain young man. Silent. Observant. 

He loved watching her sleep. More than anything else, he loved seeing the gentle rise and fall of her breasts. Those same breasts that he had kissed and fondled in his dreams. His lust-filled eyes traced the delicate outline of her curvaceous body. She was basked in moonlight, giving her a somewhat mystified aura. Like a young virgin offering to a vengeful god of war on some holy, exotic shrine.

He licked his lips. Delicious. If he could just-

_Creeaakk…_

His stream of lewd thoughts was interrupted by the unexpected opening of a nearby door. Footsteps followed. Soft. Catlike. And heading his way.

The intruder wasted no time. He scanned the dark room with well-trained eyes, searching for another way out. With lightning-fast reflexes, he leapt out an open window, escaping into the surrounding blackness. The chilly morning mist greeted him with a breath of cold air. Leaping through the trees, he felt his heartbeat slowly returning to its normal rate. He let out a deep sigh of relief. There was no way he was going to let himself be caught in the same room as Hinata.

Especially not by his Uncle Hiashi.

> > > > >

The Hyuuga patriarch stepped quietly into his daughter's room. She was sound asleep, oblivious to everything around her. Everything seemed to be in place, except for the noisy howling of the wind through one wide-open window. Hiashi stared at the silken curtains that were fluttering messily in the breeze. He knew someone had been here.

And he knew _exactly_ who it was.

> > > > >

Neji continued hurdling through the treetops, never slowing his pace or looking back. He was headed for his favorite place for meditation: the apex of a mountain overlooking the whole of Konoha. It was situated far from the hustle and bustle of city life, truly a place where one could be one with nature. Sunrises and sunsets here were nothing short of breathtaking.

His progress slowed to a halt as he approached the clearing. The Hyuuga prodigy eased himself down onto a soft patch of grass underneath the foliage of a flowering cherry blossom tree. Sighing deeply, he gazed down at the sleeping village of the Leaf. He assumed the Lotus position and closed his white orbs, willing himself to empty his mind of all thoughts.

Immediately, images of his cousin began flashing through his subconscious. Tearing his eyes away from her had never been an easy thing for him to do, and he found that it had been becoming an increasingly difficult task lately, making it next to impossible to concentrate. Recently, he had been spending more time daydreaming about her, and less time meditating. He began entertaining mentally-drawn pictures of her beautiful pale skin. Pictures of her soaked body wrapped in nothing but a skimpy towel every time she emerged from a hot shower. Stolen glances at soft flesh from her chest and thighs…

He felt arousal building up inside him, and fought hard to push the perverted thoughts out of his head. Just thinking of her had ignited an animal desire within him. Carnal lust; something he thought he had total control over.

That is, until now.

He had no idea how things had gotten this far. Initially, he and Hinata had only been two people living under the same roof, bound by the same clan. Nothing more, nothing less. They spoke only when absolutely necessary, and even then they never said anything more than a few words at a time. Little more than an order, followed by a barely audible "_H-hai…_"

His motives were selfish to the core. To him she was merely a tool to get on the good side of Hiashi. He agreed to mentor her to prove to himself, to the clan, and to the whole of Konoha that someone from the lowly branch family would have more Hyuuga talent than the main family's actual heiress. He knew she feared him. And he couldn't care less.

But now Neji's world had flipped over on its axis. Here they were, the very best of friends. She had always looked up to him, and he had grown to respect her. Each had realized the other's worth, and she became the sister he never had. Over time, they had learned to confide in each other, and the deepest, darkest secrets of the most secretive girl in town became known to him.

He remembered one particular afternoon that they had spent together. One that had been lingering in his thoughts for quite some time now. They were already the best of friends, but Neji felt that he wanted to raise the bar a little bit higher. He didn't know why. Conflicting feelings raced through his being once again as his mind dwelt upon the matter.

But wait, he was supposed to be _meditating_ right now. He opened his eyes, cursing in frustration. It was no use. He just couldn't find his focus. Meditation would have to wait. He leaned back against the tree, both hands cushioning his head, and gazed dreamily up at the dark hues of the early morning sky.

(FLASHBACK) > > > > >

It was late afternoon then, and mighty Apollo was beginning his descent to the west, marking the skies with brilliant colored streaks in the wake of his fiery chariot. A gentle evening breeze was blowing through the countryside, ushering in the arrival of the first stars of the night.

After a rather difficult day of training, Neji had treated his cousin to dinner at Ichiraku's, and brought her to his thinking place to watch the sunset. They were high up on the mountain, alone and isolated from the rest of the world below. He liked that. Somehow the lonely whisper of the wind and the gentle rustling of leaves gave him a feeling of peace and privacy.

Twilight was fast approaching; the hour when day meets night. Both ninjas were silent as they watched their surroundings fade into nothingness. The temperature at this altitude was already cold as it was, but it began to drop further. At nighttime it could drop to as low as two or three degrees Celsius. Just a little bit warmer than your average freezer.

Poor Hinata huddled closer to her elder cousin, hoping to catch some of his body heat. She had forgotten her jacket, and all she had to make do with was her thin cotton top. Upon sensing her discomfort, Neji immediately removed his olive-green jounin vest, and draped it around her. At first, the kunoichi declined politely, saying she could handle the cold. But after a few moments she started to sneeze, and her cousin just had to insist.

Hinata took the heavy garment and slipped her arms into it. She was grateful for the warmth that it still carried. Smiling, she leaned back and rested her head upon his shoulders.

"Nii-san," She whispered, "Thanks."

She felt an arm wrap around her. She looked up to see a smile on Neji's handsome features. Something that she was beginning to see a lot lately.

"No problem," he replied, "But next time, don't forget to bring your ja – ah – AH- CHOO!"

The Byakugan wielder recoiled from the sneeze, and Hinata burst out laughing. Apparently, even geniuses catch colds.

Neji rubbed his nose and chuckled as well, a little embarrassed at himself.

"Er, sorry about that..." he said, sniffling.

"No, its nothing," Hinata replied, unzipping the vest, "But I think you need this more than I do."

The brown-haired jounin caught her hand. "No, Hinata-sama..." He said in a stern voice, trying to mimic the way his father would say it, "I have sworn to protect you with my life. Be it from formidable enemies, insurmountable challenges, or the common cold."

The Hyuuga heiress had to laugh at this remark. Her cousin could be ridiculously sweet sometimes. She punched him playfully on the arm. "I thought I told you to drop the suffix!" She chided jokingly. Somehow she had always believed that her cousin was more deserving of the 'sama' behind her name. But that insecurity melted away after Neji made her realize what she was really worth in the eyes of everyone around her. She was now a full-fledged chuunin, and she only had him to thank for that.

Night had fallen, and the street lamps were beginning to light up one by one. A faint yellow radiance shone through each window in town, the taverns were alive with the drunken jeering of its patrons.

Hinata contented herself by sitting on her cousin's lap. At first, Neji was surprised by this sudden action, but soon realized that she wanted to help him keep warm. He laced his arms around her waist in acknowledgement. The kunoichi edged back a little, allowing herself to be cradled in his arms.

Time passed swiftly in this way. Myriads of unseen crickets chirped happily, filling the surroundings with their endless melody. Neji's heart throbbed wildly in his chest. So strongly, in fact, that he was beginning to fear that Hinata might hear it. A torrent of emotions swept over him in those few moments of sheer bliss. It was perfect. He took some time to close his white orbs, forever immortalizing that scene in his mind. He absorbed every last bit of detail around him. Her tender, shapely hips nested on his lap. His strong arms wrapped around her slim waist. His chin rested on the crane of her neck…

But he was unsure. Part of him wanted to ask, to find out. He longed to plant his lips on hers, and see if she would like it. He longed to run his fingers underneath her clothes, caressing her smooth, porcelain skin. What would she feel? Would she reciprocate these disturbing feelings that he had for her?

Neji rebuked himself inwardly for even thinking about it. Of course not. They were cousins, for crying out loud! It was unheard of in the clan. What would her father think? He knew it was wrong. But why the hell did it feel so damn right?

No, he resolved. He couldn't afford to put their friendship on the line because of lust and infatuation. It wasn't worth it. One way or another, he knew that whatever move he would make would affect the friendship that they had worked so hard to build. She would remain as his sister, his friend. Nothing more, nothing less. He would lock these mislead emotions forever in his heart, and throw away the key.

His train of thought was interrupted by Hinata's voice.

"Neji-niisan," She said, "It's getting late. We should go home."

"Okay," He replied, smiling. "Piggy-back ride?"

* * *

>>>--THIS JUST IN!-->> 

What do you think:D Love it? Hate it? Please let me know what you think. It really motivates me into writing. Just click on that little purple button that says 'GO' and type away! Thanks!

Ja ne...!


	3. Enter Uchiha Sasuke

>>>--THIS JUST IN!-->

Hello! First off, I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my last two chapters... You guys rock! As a token of my thanks, I'm gonna make this chappie a bit longer than the last one. Your kind words have REALLY done wonders for me. :-)

Well, I hope this chapter gets as much reviews as the last one. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** Unfortunately, I am not the luckiest guy in the world who owns Naruto. That guy is Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Enter Uchiha Sasuke**

* * *

The sun rose high to mark the start of another new day in Konoha. It was about half past seven in the morning, and the townsfolk were busying themselves, going about their daily routines. Little would-be ninjas trotted happily to the Academy, while the tantalizing aroma of Ichiraku's scrumptious ramen filled the air. And while one genius sat sleeping high up on a mountain, another walked wearily along the bustling streets of the village. 

Sasuke cursed under his breath. It was another humid, eye-blinding day. He had been planning to spend his entire morning sleeping, for his last mission had kept him up all night. Unfortunately, though, Tsunade wished to see him. And you couldn't say 'no' to a Hokage.

His hand wandered towards his weapons pouch, gently patting the slight bulge that protruded from its surface. The Uchiha prodigy sighed, feeling a bit more confident. With that object, he would be able to prove his worth to the village. And hopefully, on account of the great service that he had done, they would be willing to forgive him for betraying them once.

> > > > >

Tsunade took a swig out of her bottle of sake just as Sasuke entered her office door. The fifty-two-year-old granny blushed prettily like a young woman in her early thirties. She was drunk. Again. Apparently disgusted, the Sharingan user rolled his eyes and pretended not to notice.

After neatly tucking the precious bottle of liquor away in her desk drawer, Tsunade bade him to sit. Time for business. The raven-haired teen did so without a word, facing her with cold, emotionless eyes.

"Sasuke," She began. "Let me congratulate you on the success of your mission. ANBU informed me of it earlier today. How did it go?"

In response, he reached into his weapons pouch and threw something onto her desk. It was red, and kind of spherical in shape, rolling a few more inches before coming to a stop.

"Great. I had fun."

Tsunade blinked twice before recoiling in shock. She stared in horror at the strange object on her desk, which, in turn, stared back at her. From the looks of it, that thing resembled an eye. And a very familiar one at that.

"Don't worry," Sasuke assured in a rather scornful tone, aware of the Godaime Hokage's hemophobia, "I washed the blood off before coming."

By the odd and intricate pattern of the eyeball, Tsunade immediately recognized the Mangekyo Sharingan. The amputated body part still had some chakra left, and she cringed at the memory of its former owner.

"Heh, Onii-chan wasn't so tough after all." The boy remarked, feeling quite proud of himself. "You should have seen the look on his face just before I ripped that thing out of its socket."

"Sasuke," The Hokage said sternly, "Your orders were to hunt him down and bring him back at all costs-"

"-Which I did successfully," He interjected, cutting her off rudely.

Tsunade slammed her fist down on the desk. The piece of furniture creaked painfully, having endured many blows akin to that one. She certainly did not like being interrupted during mid-lecture.

"But I don't remember telling you to torture and mutilate him!" She snapped. "For heaven's sake, Sasuke. Itachi was your brother. At least have some respect for his body."

The raven-haired ninja gave her an indifferent shrug.

"Hey, leave me out of that." Sasuke retorted. "The ANBU guys took charge of his corpse. They were probably going to burn it anyway, so I decided to take a little keepsake to remind me of my big brother."

He scooped up the crimson eyeball, threw it in the air, and caught it with his other hand to amuse himself.

"This would make a great living room trophy, at any rate."

Tsunade glared irately at the impudent youth, wondering how hatred could run so deep. She was aware of the massacre of his entire clan, and the truth is, nobody could blame him for being furious. She wanted to teach that lad some manners, but it had proven to be an impossible task. Seeing that it was pointless, she shook her head, deciding that it was no longer any of her business.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "One more thing," he said, "About the hunter-nin bounty I was promised. I took down an S-ranked criminal, so that _has_ to be worth something."

Tsunade grumbled. She was hoping that he would forget about that. The reward for Itachi's capture had swollen to quite a hefty sum, and she had been keeping it inside her robes, ready to be spent on gambling, or more liquor. But, rules were rules. Grudgingly, she tossed the bulky bag of currency on her desk.

Sasuke collected it in a flash. He shook the bundle twice, pleased to hear the massive amount of coins clink against each other. Apparently satisfied, he stood up and turned to leave.

"Wait," The Hokage called after him, "I need to discuss another thing with you."

The Uchiha prodigy stopped halfway out the door.

"What." He breathed impatiently.

She motioned for him to return to his seat. The boy brushed a few locks of raven hair from his forehead and slowly strode back to the chair.

"Sasuke. Now that your brother is dead, you are the last remaining Uchiha."

"Yeah," He replied nonchalantly. "So?"

Tsunade sighed, massaging her temples. This was **not** a matter to be taken lightly.

"You realize, of course, that if anything happens to you, your entire clan dies with you?"

The boy fell silent, having run out of wisecrack responses to throw back at her. Besides, he was curious to find out where this conversation was going.

She gave him some time to understand. After a while, she cleared her throat.

"I'm going straight to the point, so listen up." Tsunade stated firmly. "Sasuke, I think it's about time you got married."

There was a tense moment of silence as the words found their way inside the young man's head. As soon as they settled, realization struck him like a bolt of lightning.

"What!" He blurted out.

The Hokage was calm, fully expecting this kind of reaction. "You heard me. Get a wife. Raise some rugrats."

Sasuke waved her off with his hand. "Not in this lifetime. Those things will only get in my way."

"Why?" She asked. "What do you plan to do?"

"I want to be the _best_ there is. Women and children will only hamper my progress and serve as obstacles. This is why ninjas with families are weak."

"Why don't you try being _un_selfish for once." Tsunade scolded. "This isn't about you. _We_ need the Sharingan. You guys were our police force, for crying out loud!"

The raven-haired ninja turned his head away stubbornly.

"Think about it, Sasuke." Tsunade pressed. "You're a chuunin now, and a very talented one at that. You've even surpassed your brother who was once considered the pride of your clan _and_ the whole village."

The Uchiha prodigy remained silent, a scowl fixed on his handsome face.

"I have no doubt that you'll be promoted soon, to jounin level or even ANBU. But with higher ranks come greater risks." She reasoned. "The village needs your bloodline limit. All of us do. It's a factor that made Konoha what it is today. Heaven forbid that it should happen, but think about the day that you fall in combat. Then you and your kind will be lost to us forever."

Sasuke's hard features softened a bit. She had a point, after all. Tsunade noticed this change in his expression, and feeling that she had gained the upper hand, pressed on further.

"This is not a request," She continued, "It's an order. Find a girl who interests you and I'll be the one to take care of wedding arrangements. I'm sure you won't have any trouble finding one in town, but I'll still give you some time to look around. Come back in about a week."

Sasuke grumpily rose from his seat and slowly made for the door. He said nothing, but Tsunade could tell that he was thinking about his decision.

"Besides," She muttered, as though for an afterthought, "I know a ton of cute girls who would _love_ to get in your pants."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned around, glaring daggers at the Hokage.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing," Tsunade said comically, suppressing a laugh. "Now run along and have fun, kiddo!"

> > > > >

Sasuke stormed out of the Hokage's office. What a way to start the day.

He sighed, feeling the cool morning breeze caress his cheeks. He had been planning to rest today, but the Godaime's words lingered in his thoughts. Just thinking about it annoyed him further, because troublesome as it may have been, he knew she was right.

A little later on, he passed a couple of kunoichis who tittered like schoolgirls the moment he had his back to them.

"Catch me, I'm going to faint," One of them squealed, "What - a - CUTIE!"

"Of course, silly!" Her friend laughed, "That's _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, hottest guy in town! (Sigh) If my boyfriend had even _half_ of his looks, I'd go absolutely crazy over him!"

The pair continued walking, blushing and giggling along the way.

Now, hearing the above conversation would make any regular guy's head swell like an oversized tomato, but in Sasuke's case, it was about as usual and commonplace as breathing.

And Sasuke heard every word of it.

"Great," He muttered, apparently irritated. "More fan girls."

Really, it must be quite cumbersome to be worshipped like a god.

But it soon occurred to him that he would have to actually _marry _one of these desperate females.

Ick. He unconsciously cringed at the thought. Maybe becoming a missing-nin wasn't such a bad idea after all.

No, wait… Double ick. On second thought, the last thing that he would want to do was walk in the footsteps of his late older brother.

Sighing for the umpteenth time today, he considered his options, mentally scrolling through a list of girls that he knew. He had to carefully consider who would be lucky enough to become the Uchiha clan's matriarch.

The first person that came to mind was his pink-haired teammate.

_Sakura?_ He mused.

Well, he had to admit that she had a great figure. Excellent chakra control too, and a superb medic nin, BUT…

She was volcanic. Extremely moody and emotional, plus the fact that she appeared to have a crazy alter ego. Yeah, the one he always saw when she was pissed at Naruto and was about to beat the crap out of him.

_No, not Sakura…_

Second was the blonde mind walker.

_Ino, maybe? _

What can he say? Terrific body. The Coca-Cola bottle type. Her clan owns an interesting bloodline limit too. Maybe something that can be used in collaboration with the Sharingan.

But is it worth the trouble of marrying her?

Doubt it. She was fussy and loud, two qualities that Sasuke despised the most. Personality-wise, she wasn't any different from Sakura. Both were sensitive, exceptionally annoying, and much too fan girl-y.

_Perish the thought._

> > > > >

An hour and several names later, Sasuke reached the end of his list. He swore under his breath. There wasn't a single girl in the whole of Konoha who interested him! He had even considered Temari from the Sand, but she and Shikamaru were hooking up soon.

And what was left for him? Nothing but his annoying fan club. But then again, it wasn't as if he _had_ a choice to begin with. He spat as he visualized spending the rest of his life with a noisy, overdramatic female.

Living hell.

He threw his hands up and took several deep breaths to clear his thoughts. And that was when the solution to his problem hit him.

Literally.

Two bodies collided roughly, and Sasuke found himself awkwardly stumbling on the pavement. All at once, he gave the other person a glare so vicious that it could have pierced someone's soul.

But the fierce glower left his features as quickly as it came when he recognized the other's identity.

"G-Gomenasai…" The pale girl whimpered softly as she fumbled with the scattered vegetables. She did not even dare look up at him.

Not knowing what else to do, the raven-haired ninja reached for the nearest turnip and handed it to her. As soon as she finished collecting the produce, she thanked him humbly, bowing twice before disappearing around the bend.

Sasuke watched her leave, scanning her thoroughly from head to toe.

Of course. Hyuuga Hinata. He wondered why he had never noticed her before. Probably because she was too quiet. Too painfully withdrawn. But then again, he wasn't exactly a social animal himself.

_Interesting_, he thought.

She was definitely different from most of the kunoichis in town. She had bloomed into an attractive young woman, and could handle herself well. The heiress preferred to be silent and observant, instead of being loud and boisterous. She reminded the boy a lot about himself. And to top it all off, she was highly talented, and hailed from noteworthy ancestry.

The Hyuugas were one of Konoha's most prestigious clans. They possessed the Byakugan, a remarkable bloodline limit that is said to have been the origin of his very own Sharingan.

_Not bad_, Sasuke said to himself. In fact,

She's _perfect_.

* * *

>>>--THIS JUST IN!--> 

Hey! Hope this chapter was worthy of a review from you guys! They are highly appreciated, and the more I get, the sooner an update will be posted! Oh, and sorry to lime fans if there weren't any limey scenes... Obviously, Sasuke isn't as horny as Neji... XD

Watch out for a **HOT** SasuHina scene in the next chapter though! I'm already looking forward to writing it! Here's an added bonus:

* * *

Chapter 4 Exerpt:

_Meanwhile, Sasuke looked up from her neckline and smirked mischievously, appearing to know all about her startling discovery. He nibbled greedily on the beautiful, rosy skin of her neck, taking his sweet time. He breathed her name out, each syllable laced with pleasure.  
_

_Hi-na-tahh..._

_A small moan escaped from the pale girl's lips. She knew she was being violated, but it sure as hell felt good. The raven-haired ninja neared her breast area now, and she felt something building up inside her core. Heat. Arousal._

* * *

Like it? XD Stay tuned for the next chapter! Oh, and if you liked it, please don't forget to sign a review on your way out. Thanks:-D 


	4. Jeepers Peepers!

o0O--THIS JUST IN!--O0o

Whoa. Its been almost a year since I last updated! I may have lost some readers because of my lateness... Sorry guys! Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me... ;-) Well, my story is officially off hiatus! I decided to make a light-hearted chapter to start off the new year. Betcha didn't know that Jiraiya had a part to play in all this...!

Hope you guys enjoy! Please read and review!

**DISCLAIMER**: If I could choose to be any guy in the world, I'd choose to be Masashi Kishimoto. Know why? 'Cuz he owns Naruto, and I don't... So there.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Jeepers Peepers!  
**

**

* * *

**

"Oi, Hyuuga!" The toad sannin yelled impatiently, "Hurry up, or we'll be late!"

Several meters behind, trudging on reluctantly was the young ANBU captain. His combat gear felt like dead weights for the first time in years, and he badly wanted to turn around and call the whole thing off. Sadly, such action would result in a demotion, and that was the last thing he wanted after diligently working his way up the ranks of the organization. Neji lifted his eagle mask and spat, cursing under his breath.

_What was the Hokage thinking? Why the hell did she approve such a **stupid** mission?_

Truth be told, Neji didn't have to wear all that heavy armor. Sure, he _was_ assigned on a task, but it had nothing to do with combat. Later on, it would probably be given a 'D' rank, the kind of jobs genins do to help the people of the village. But in Neji's opinion, his mission was much too low to deserve even that rank. It actually had more to do with _harassing_ people than helping them, which is why the Hyuuga prodigy chose to wear his ANBU uniform, to make sure no one recognized him. He would rather carry the extra load any day than be seen at the hot springs with the infamous Super-vert.

If he could only have his way, the mission would be ranked 'P' – for 'Perverted.'

"Get a move on!" Jiraiya shouted irately from a distance, "I'm not paying good money for you to dilly-dally. Those ladies aren't gonna wait for us, ya know!"

The legendary sannin was a valued customer, just like everyone else who paid Konoha for the services of its ninjas. And no matter how pissed you are, the customer is _always_ right.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The pair arrived at a clearing a few minutes later. Pools of perpetually bubbling water dotted the landscape, enshrouded entirely by thick clouds of steam. Neji recalled a funny incident last summer, where he caught a rather peculiar couple making out in one of the more secluded pools of the area. They turned out to be no other than Rock Lee and Tenten, his former teammates. The usually stern jounin almost laughed his ass off.

Ah, the good ol' hot springs.

The hermit took a good whiff at the air and traced the faint fragrance of bathing women that he knew so well. He chuckled, closed his eyes, and let his nose do the navigating. It didn't take him long to find the female section of the hot springs, where the flowery scent of nectar shampoos and herbal soaps hung heavily in the air. He eagerly stuck his ear against the wall of the structure and listened intently. A wide, toothy grin stretched across his face as he rubbed his hands with glee.

Female voices. At least two of them inside.

"Yosh!" Jiraiya exclaimed, striking his hands together. "Time for business. Hyuuga, I have studied your abilities and decided that you are the _perfect_ man for this job."

Neji shook his head in disgust.

"The plan is simple," he began. "Use your all-seeing eyes to peer inside these walls, and tell me what you see."

"Haven't you heard of privacy? What the hell for?"

The perverted hermit proudly flashed the boy an unfinished manuscript of the latest in the Come Come Paradise series. He grinned sheepishly.

"You see, uh, I was running a bit low on data, so…"

Neji groaned. Talk about using a noble gift for all the wrong reasons.

"Enough talk. Now put those X-ray eyes to good use, and-"

"They're called the _Byakugan_…" The young man said indignantly.

"Er, right. The Byakugan. Look inside and describe everything you see with the _sharpest_ of details."

The Hyuuga prodigy sighed in defeat. He might as well get this over with.

"Some people just don't know how much _power_ they have…" Jiraiya muttered jealously. "Why, if I had eyes like those…"

"…No single woman would be safe." The boy interjected.

One of old man's veins suddenly bulged. "What was that?" He asked, irritated.

"Oh, nothing…" he replied sarcastically, amused at having been able to annoy the hermit.

Neji readied himself for what he was about to see.

"Byakugan!"

The veins surrounding his temples flared up. The boy's pupils dilated, and he was instantly able to see through the material of the barrier before him. He looked past the building's wiring, insulation and material, and finally at the inhabitants on the other side.

What he saw almost gave him a nosebleed that would have put Old Faithful to shame.

Across the room, submerged halfway into the water, were two girls. Two _naked_ girls.

But not just _any_ random girls. Ho no. These two beauties happened to be Konoha's resident weapons mistress, and the innocent heiress of the Hyuuga clan.

Tenten and Hinata, in all their naked glory.

Neji hurriedly deactivated his Byakugan and turned to face a very expectant old pervert.

"Well..?"

"I can't do this!" he complained. "Do you have any idea who those two are?"

The sannin gave him an indifferent shrug.

"My former teammate and cousin!"

Jiraiya couldn't have cared less. "So? They're _girls_, aren't they? As long as they each have a pair of boobs, I don't mind."

Such blunt man talk.

Just the thought of his cousin without her, er, _unmentionables_, made the boy redden to the roots of his chocolate brown hair. He had never seen her in the complete nude before. Sure, they shared bathroom space, but they also shared an unspoken agreement that went something like_ I-won't-look-at-naked-you-and-I-trust-that-you-won't-look-at-naked-me._

And Tenten? He could only imagine what waited for him beneath that sexy silken top of hers. He had to admit that ever since he was twelve, he couldn't help but stare at the lump on her chest that had now swollen to about two times its former size.

The Hyuuga prodigy shook his head and made a valiant effort to fight off the tainted images that were flashing through his mind. He refocused on the unethical task that the hermit was making him do.

"You expect me to _peep_ at girls who are like sisters to me?"

"Why not? It's not like they would ever know…" Jiraiya replied, waving him off. "And besides, _this_ says you have to."

He withdrew an official-looking document from his pack and handed it to Neji. The latter scanned it thoroughly, and nodded in defeat after seeing the Godaime Hokage's seal of approval upon it. A very stern letter of complaint would be written later, but for now, he simply had no choice but to comply with the preposterous order.

The boy grimaced upon picturing his sweet, innocent cousin as the leading lady in one of Jiraiya's porn novels. Ugh. His uncle would kill him if he ever found out about this.

No, not just _kill_. That would be too merciful. He would be roasted alive, and his charred body fed to the birds. Pretty.

Neji drew in a deep breath and reactivated his Byakugan. Chakra surged through his temples as the scene beyond the wall materialized before his eyes. Gulping down a large lump in his throat, he tensely zoomed in on the two females.

Hinata still wore her panties after all, much to Neji's relief. Even though she had grown a lot bolder, there was still a part of her that felt uncomfortable about being naked in front of another person, even if that person happened to be of the same sex, and was a lifelong friend and comrade.

The elderly sannin eagerly drew out a pen and paper from his pack. "Ok, tell me what you see."

The boy looked embarrassed and confused. Tenten and Hinata were in full view, exposing vast amounts of soft, beautiful flesh. The fact that they were _wet_ was an added bonus. Tenten's hair was down, and the long, disheveled strands teasingly covered her fine nipples. Glistening droplets of water glided slowly down their bare chests, and flowed back into the pool through the valleys of their breasts. Every single movement of their limbs would expose one part and conceal another, leaving Neji's mouth dry with anticipation. He had no idea where to begin.

"W-What do you want me to describe first?"

"What are you asking me for? You're the one with the fancy eyes. Which part of their bodies do you like the most?"

The boy considered the question for a while, scanning both ladies from head to toe.

"Everything." He breathed, completely mesmerized.

The old pervert scratched his head impatiently. "That doesn't help. Okay, describe their boobs. That's usually a good place to start."

The prodigy could hear his heart pounding wildly. He tentatively focused on his younger cousin's developing mammaries and felt his manhood, which he named Stephen, (Haha. Get it? _Stiffen_) doing what it did best.

"Uhmm… Her boobs are nice…" Neji mumbled. "A bit small though…"

Jiraiya let out a loud yawn. He was obviously bored. "Aww, come on… Is that really the best you can do? Details, kid. More **details**!"

"B-But how...?" the boy stuttered weakly.

"Hmph. And you have the gall to call yourself a _man_?" The white-haired sannin taunted. "Look, kid. This doesn't have to be so complicated. Just use your imagination. Get those rusty cogwheels turning and tell me what you'd like to do to her in the dark, when no one's watching."

The young man sighed deeply, pulling out every single metaphor he knew from the four corners of his mind. This was going to be one helluva challenge.

"So delicate. So pure and inviting, flawless in every way. Her skin is beautifully pink, like falling cherry blossom petals after an invigorating spring rain. The two mounds of flesh are shapely and supple, at the same time soft and pleasing. A grand feast for the eyes, but a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow for the hands of a deserving man. In a way, her breasts can be likened to two scoops of vanilla ice cream topped by cherries on a warm summer day. Both are sweet, refreshing, and extremely pleasing to the tongue."

The perverted hermit stared up at the boy in astonishment and laughed. No wonder they called this guy a genius. He was one of the fastest learners he had taught!

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall, the pale-skinned heiress shuddered, feeling a chill. She hugged her knees to her chest and fell oddly silent. Her much louder companion noticed this sudden change and asked her what the matter was.

"Ten-chan…" Hinata whispered, "I think we're being watched…"

The weapons mistress laughed. "But that's impossible! There's not a crack in the whole building! The management even _cemented_ this place when wooden walls failed to keep those perverted boys from peeping. Now girls can relax without having to watch their back every couple of seconds. Just _what_ gave you that idea?"

"I-I don't know…" The kunoichi replied uneasily, her sight shifting to different areas of the wall. "Call it Hyuuga's instinct. Members of our clan can_ always_ sense when we're being watched. And ninety-five percent of the time, we're right."

"I-Is that so?" Tenten asked, feeling a bit less self-assured now. She forced out a nervous laugh, trying to make the both of them feel better. "Well, I don't know _anyone_ who can see through five inches of solid concrete. Do you?"

The two girls exchanged anxious looks. Without a word from both of them, Tenten grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped herself with it, while Hinata activated her bloodline limit and scanned the four walls of the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Oh, shit!"

Like a powerfully rigged explosive, the high-pitched screams of the girls erupted from within the building. Neji grabbed the perverted sannin by his red vest and ran as fast as his two legs could carry him, literally dragging the old man back to town. He never slowed his pace or looked back.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

And that was when he woke up.

Neji's cloudy eyes fluttered open to find a couple of equally pale orbs staring curiously at him. He jerked briefly in surprise, trying to hide the slight blush that suddenly colored his cheeks. He had never expected that old incident to haunt him several weeks later.

"Ohayo, Neji-niisan!" Hinata chirped happily. She was standing in front of him, wearing an adorable summer dress. It was truly a relief to part with the heavy standard issue chuunin uniform that she had to wear whenever on duty. Standing in front a colorful clump of flowers, the heiress blended splendidly with the beauty of her surroundings.

The prodigy gave her a small smile and grunted a barely audible "good morning," all the while half-fearing that she somehow found out what he had been dreaming about. Only heaven knew what would happen then.

Hinata produced a basket from behind her back.

"Breakfast?" She asked, smiling.

* * *

o0O--THIS JUST IN!--O0o

Okay, remember that hot SasuHina scene I promised you in chapter three? I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone out there... It just wouldn't fit into this chapter. Don't worry though! Its definitely coming out in Chapter 5! ;-) Keep reading!

More reviews mean faster updates. So? What're you waiting for? Just click on that little purple button that says 'GO' and type away! Thanks!


	5. Defilement

o0O--THIS JUST IN!--O0o

Wow. I've gone and screwed myself for another year!

But I came to my senses and realized that I had a great thing going here, and it was just too good to leave behind.

So here it is. I must say, I _really_ enjoyed writing this chapter... You'll find out why. XD

**CLAIMER**: The disclaimer is now a claimer. I _**DO**_ own Naruto. What are the odds that Masashi Kishimoto will read this? 1 in 137,744?

* * *

**Chapter Five:Defilement**

* * *

"Uhh… sure." Neji muttered.

Still a bit dazed upon waking up, the young man watched as his cousin unfolded a white table cloth and spread it out evenly on the grass in preparation for their meal. She carefully withdrew a pair of delicate porcelain bowls, and scooped two heaps of steaming white rice into each one. The girl then placed a generous slice of choice cut salmon into one of the bowls, and offered it to Neji, who thanked her with a quick nod.

The cousins began eating their meal. Hinata bit daintily on a piece of fish, while Neji lifted the bowl to his mouth and shoved in a large clump of rice with his chopsticks.

Even though he wouldn't admit this to anyone, not even to himself, Neji was actually paying more attention to Hinata than the food. Heck, he wasn't even hungry! There was something about the heiress that simply enthralled him. Something that made him want to own everything she touched. Some would call it love. Still others, obsession. You decide.

Bewildered by his emotions, the Hyuuga prodigy paused from eating and sighed deeply. He leaned back and took a moment to view his surroundings. It was a beautiful morning. The sun was peeking out from the peaks of mist-covered mountains, bathing them in warm, cozy rays. Glistening droplets of dew moistened the landscape, covering the forest undergrowth. A strong breeze was blowing, carrying along with it the refreshing scent of blooming flowers and age-old trees. It ruffled the boy's untied hair, sending long brown locks all over his face. The rice beads stuck to the strands like flies on fly paper, prompting the Byakugan wielder to set his meal down and gingerly pick each one out. Believe me, when you have unusually long hair, this _can_ get annoying.

The Hyuuga heiress broke into a hearty laugh.

"This is why I keep telling you to get it cut!"

Neji frowned at her from between slits in his rice-strewn hair.

"Never! Hinata-sama, I don't know what it's like for girls, but when a man grows his hair long, it becomes a part of him. Cutting it would be like gouging out one of my eyes."

The kunoichi gave him a weird look. "Really? That sounds silly. Here, let me help you with that…"

Hinata knelt beside him, and before he could protest, was delicately running her fingers through his smooth, straight locks. (Neji keeps it nice and manageable with a conditioner after shampooing… Lol.) The young man bent his head slightly in the opposite direction, concealing both a smile and a blush. He chose to keep silent, fearing that his voice might betray his composure. A few awkward seconds passed in this way.

"Father sent for you earlier today," Hinata said, breaking the silence.

A fleeting memory of last night's events flashed through Neji's head.

"Oh." He said casually. "Did you know what it was about?"

"No, I don't," She replied, "But it didn't seem like it was an urgent matter."

The young man sighed softly with relief. Surely if his uncle found out what he had been up to, Hyuuga hunter-nins would be after him by now, ready to bring his head back on a platter.

"I saw him looking for you around the house earlier this morning. I told him that I think I knew where you were, so he sent me instead. " Hinata added. "I know how you can forget to eat sometimes, so I made you breakfast. Please take care of yourself, okay?"

"Hai. Thank you, Hinata-sama."

Neji couldn't help but smile to himself. He was thinking what a great little wife she'd make. But the more he thought about it, the more it saddened him, because he knew deep down that it wasn't meant to be.

The girl had removed about six beads of rice when she thought of something to say.

"Neji-niisan…?"

"Yes?"

She hesitated for a moment, as if unsure whether it would be okay to proceed.

"What is it?" Neji repeated.

"I was just wondering…" She began, quite reluctantly, "What do you think of Uchiha Sasuke?"

This question troubled the young man. First, because it was unusual for Hinata to ask about other guys, and second, because she hesitated to ask him. But being the cool cat that he is, Neji answered the question as indifferently as he could.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-sama, but I don't really know much about the guy. I do remember that he was part of Team Seven, and a lower classman at the Academy. He was never the friendly type. " Curiosity getting the better of him, he added, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing… in particular," She replied. "I bumped into him this morning at the marketplace. He seemed nice enough."

"I see." Disliking the topic and finding nothing more to say about it, he decided to start a new one.

"So where are you off to later?"

"The marketplace. I forgot to buy a couple of ingredients for lunch today. It won't take long." She replied, "And you?"

"I'm going back home. Uncle doesn't like to be kept waiting." He answered. "Thanks for making me breakfast... and for getting it out of my hair."

The girl smiled happily. "No problem. See you later, Neji-niisan!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was almost noon, and the once gentle sun was radiating harsher, more blistering rays. The pale-eyed kunoichi walked slowly down the mountain trail, silently grateful for the shade that the trees provided. Everything was quiet, save for the crunching of dead leaves beneath her feet. As she continued, the girl fell to thinking – about her cousin.

What was wrong with him nowadays? He was acting differently, but not in a good way. Whenever they were together, he hardly talked, and he always hid his eyes from her. It was becoming increasingly awkward for her to talk about personal things (such as boys), because she could always sense his discomfort, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. This saddened the young girl, because she loved him as a big brother – someone whom she could run to for advice and listen to her endless complaints about love and life. Someone whom she could tell anything and everything to, and –

_THUD!_

Her stream of thoughts was cut abruptly by a fast-moving object that struck a tree in front of her.

A kunai.

Instinctively, the experienced kunoichi leapt back a few feet and assumed her usual fighting stance. Turning around, she spotted her assailant. Dressed in obsidian black, the raven-haired ninja stared arrogantly at her from atop a tree limb. Obviously, he had no intention of hiding himself.

"Oops." He said with a knowing smirk.

Hinata decided NOT to see that and turned her back on him indignantly, continuing on her way. She had not gone far when three more shuriken landed near her. All of them were poorly aimed; a clear sign of mockery. The heiress spun around furiously.

"What do you want, Uchiha!" She demanded.

"Uchiha…?" The smug young man tilted his head and pouted sarcastically. "Isn't that a bit… cold?"

Hinata watched, never letting her guard down, as the Sharingan wielder leaped from the tree and approached her slowly. For some reason, he appeared to be _enjoying_ this. He stopped several feet in front of her.

"Call me Sasuke."

"What do you want." The heiress repeated sternly.

"I'm going to be very frank with you, Princess." He announced, "I want you to fight me."

Surprised as she was, she did not allow herself to show it.

"What for?"

"To see if you are worthy."

"Worthy of what?"

The annoying smirk once again stretched across Sasuke's face.

"Oh, you'll see."

This had BAD IDEA written all over it. Hinata steeled herself. _Anything_ could be on this snake's mind.

"Listen, Uchiha," she retorted, "I don't know what kind of stupid game you want to play here, but I'm not going to be a part of it. I suggest you leave now, or the Hokage will hear about this."

Determinedly, she turned around to go.

"You're right. This _is_ stupid."

Without warning, a spinning heel kick caught her on the left arm, knocking her off her feet.

"It doesn't matter whether you want to or not, Princess." He seethed, "You don't really have a choice."

The kunoichi recovered her stance, unfazed by the attack. Chakra surged through her temples as she activated the Byakugan.

"Fine. Have it your way."

"Hn." The Sharingan user seemed pleased. With intense crimson eyes, he unleashed a volley of rapid kicks and punches upon his opponent.

The Hyuuga heiress braced herself for the attack. With split-second velocity, she masterfully defended and countered each of her adversary's moves. The struggle continued without either side gaining an advantage. Finally, the Uchiha prodigy withdrew from the skirmish, seeing that it was futile.

Sasuke slapped himself inwardly for not anticipating it earlier. Trying to beat a Hyuuga at taijutsu would be like trying to out sumo wrestle Tsunade.

He proceeded to perform a set of hand seals. A heartbeat later, he was gone.

The atmosphere grew eerily tense with each passing second. Hinata scanned her surroundings warily. He could be anywhere.

Watching.

Waiting.

Out of nowhere, an earsplitting noise erupted in the distance, shattering the tranquility of the mountain. As she waited, the sound grew in intensity – a high-pitched, shrieking sound that resembled the frantic cry of a thousand birds.

She turned – and realized that it was too late. A giant tree behind her disintegrated into a million tiny splinters as the deadly Chidori ate through its wooden body.

"Gotcha."

The fearsome ball of lightning flickered dangerously in the avenger's hand, all too eager to claim its next victim. In desperation, Hinata opened her mouth to scream.

In one fluid-like motion, Sasuke surged forward…

…and sealed their lips in a kiss.

The kunoichi was caught completely unaware by this sudden action, and partially lost her footing. She stumbled backwards, and the dark-haired avenger moved to take advantage of this. He pushed her roughly, pinning her against a tree. With both palms holding her head in place, Sasuke broke the liplock, and dropped lower to plant more kisses along her jaw line. Hinata's eyes widened as she realized what was being done to her. Reaction time was swift, almost wholly instinctive. Instantly, her brain issued a royal decree to punch the assailing bastard to kingdom come, but found out to her utter amazement that her limbs refused to obey. Meanwhile, Sasuke looked up from her neckline and smirked mischievously, appearing to know all about her startling discovery. He nibbled greedily on the beautiful, rosy skin of her neck, taking his sweet time. He breathed her name out, each syllable laced with pleasure.

_Hi-na-tahh…_

A small moan escaped from the pale girl's lips. She knew she was being violated, but it sure as hell felt good. The raven-haired ninja neared her breast area now, and she felt something building up inside her core.

Heat.

Arousal.

Never in her entire life did she feel so ecstatic and bewildered at the same time. She closed her white orbs, willing herself to calm down and find a way out of this. She seemed to be frozen immobile, leaving her at the mercy of this perverted genius. What should she do? How far would he go?

She reopened her eyes, only to discover something more shocking. Stunned, she watched in disbelief as her arms floated up from her sides, coming to a rest on Sasuke's shoulders. Her fingers met behind his head and lovingly tousled his jet black hair, totally unguided.

Realization hit the heiress like a solid brick wall. Not only was she completely helpless against him, her own body was betraying her as well! The Sharingan user winked up at her from between the valley of her breasts, knowing that she was totally under his control. His hands left their places beside her head, and slowly ventured underneath her clothing. She shuddered, and felt her stomach tense at the touch of his clammy skin. The girl inhaled sharply when his hands reached upward, covering more "ground". All too soon she felt her arms stirring again, and fought with all she had to stop them from doing so. She bit down hard on her lower lip, gritting her teeth as her mind dueled with her body. Glistening tear drops started clouding the poor girl's milky white orbs. But it was no use.

She watched helplessly as her arms slowly glided downward, two fingers seductively dancing over one breast. Both hands met at one point between her blouse, and with a quick flick of the wrist, undid the first button...

The look in Sasuke's eyes was primal – more ferocious than the Sharingan could ever appear. It was the look of a young, hot-blooded tiger, ready to pounce on a mate long lusted after. Loosing every last ounce of his self-control, the Uchiha prodigy violently ripped her dress apart, its broken buttons cluttering noisily on the floor.

It was then that Hinata's mouth finally allowed her to scream, and scream she did. So loudly, in fact, that it could have awoken the Third Hokage from the dead.

* * *

Poor Hinata... Lol.

Explanations will follow in the next chapter.

HOTT or Not? XP

More reviews mean faster updates!


End file.
